UD-4L Gunship
Plague Quake | blocking = None | hp defense = | armor defense = | game file name = air_assaultcraft }} Overview The UD-4L Gunship is the Tier 10 reward for the 18th Boss Strike event, Sergeant Ludlow's Revenge. It is a very well-armed but relatively fragile support aircraft. The first attack, Burst Fire, is quite powerful against both armored and unarmored units. Its armor piercing nature is very useful, although players with the B10 Wild Boar or B10-C Boar II will feel it is not as powerful. Nonetheless, it provides a comparatively good level of damage. The second attack, Stinger Missiles, is a missile attack that has a random erratic attack pattern. It may not hit the targeted area on rare occasions, and it may not hit at full power. However, when all the rockets hit the target, the damage is substantial (able to remove the of a Plasma Tank or destroy most light/medium armored vehicles). The last attack, also called Stinger Missiles, strikes in a 2-row checkered pattern. It is able to hit multiple units consistently and does low to medium damage. Both the second and this attack are useful at stripping . This is a unit best employed in a supporting role in conjunction with other units, since all attacks have long cooldown and reload times. However, it can operate on its own merits as well, due to the sheer destruction it can deliver. The unit is somewhat fragile, but as it is armored, it can take a few hits. This is a unit well worth the effort necessary, and should be regarded as a priority target when it appears. Another note whilst facing this unit is it's rather high offense on each of it's attacks. Attacks Machine Guns= }} |-| Missile Launcher= }} |-| Missile Launcher= }} Statistics 120% | armormod2 = 125% | armormod3 = 125% | armormod4 = 125% | armormod5 = 125% | armormod6 = 125% | armormod7 = 125% | armormod8 = 125% | armormod9 = 125% | pc2 = | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | pc7 = | pc8 = | pc9 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | reward7 = | reward8 = | reward9 = | uv = 8; 13; 18; 23; 28; 33; 39; 42; 46 | levelreq = 1; 15; 21; 31; 41; 51; 61; 70 | prerankreq = 1-20; 21-30; 31-40; 41-50; 51-60; 61-69; 70 }} Cost Trivia * The UD-4L Gunship might be inspired by the Orca aircraft, a family of turbofan-powered VTOL ('V'ertical 'T'ake-'O'''ff and '''L'anding) vehicles in the series of games. * The latter part of this unit's in-game description is repetitive. Instead of listing the UD-4L Gunship's weapons (a machine gun and missile launchers), it goes on to say that it is equipped with rockets, which is true, but entirely unneeded due to it being ammo. If one were to continue this trend, "bullets" would also be found in that list. Updates 4.8 Patch * Unit added. Gallery File:Air assaultcraft front.png|Front. File:Air assaultcraft back.png|Back. File:Air assaultcraft icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:4.8 Patch